Experimental Phase
by CDMatrix
Summary: Gorillaz x Reader cause I'm gay for that shit Its been about two and a half months since she thought about running away. Ten weeks of her own mind tricks. inking things might actually get better. Thinking that since she was at least an adult now she would gain some sort of respect from her father. But in reality, nothing has changed.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, it's been a while. I haven't uploaded to this site in over a year but this is something that I've written on my wattpad and thought maybe I should share here as well. Don't hate me but yeah this is some shitty reader insert fanfic and yeah those fanfics are pretty gay but h*ck bois. Okay anyway, I wanted to write this author's note to warn you guys that this story contains mature topics, may change the rating of this fic we'll see, such as: Physical, Emotional, Mental abuse, Alcohol and Drug abuse and mentions of rape, but its not graphic, trust me kiddos. I dunno if I'll go into ship territory, it's more of a hurt/comfort than romance base tbh, but we'll see?**

 **Anyway, if you're still interested in this, enjoy!**

* * *

"Mommy," a voice squeaked causing the woman to stop dead in her tracks, "Where are you going?" she turned around fully and kneeled before her child smiling weakly.

"Mommy is going to..." Her eyes shifted a bit seeing her husband in the corner of the living room, asleep in an recliner chair, a bottle of whiskey spilling from his hand. "Mommy and daddy are playing hide-n-seek pookie." she pats the girl's head.

Her daughter giggled, "But daddy's sleeping mommy."

"Then better get hiding before he wakes up." she smirks standing up right.

"Mommy can I hide with you?"

"N-No!" she exclaims in a hushed tone, "I mean, why don't you find a hiding spot...in your room?"

The child puts on a thinking face before nodding, "Okay! Don't tell daddy!" she puts a finger in the middle of her lips and held a pinkie out. Her mother smiled and took the pinkie with hers.

"Pinkie swear."

The child makes her way to her room as her mother watches. As soon as she's out of sight her mother makes her way towards the front door. Her hand reaches for the knob as a deep voice interrupts her escape.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

Her blood stopped dead in her veins as her hand retracts, "You're not leaving without my permission are you?"

The woman turns giving an uneasy smile, "O-of course not dear," she lies, "Just...opening the door for air..."

He springs from his recliner, "Liar!" he barks.

"W-what?" she asks, shocked, as he inches closer.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm n-not-"

 _SLAP_

"I didn't know we were playing hide-n-seek-tag!" the small child reappears in the room astonished

"Y/N go to your room." her mother warns.

"But mommy, I wanna play too!" she pouts.

"Y/N! N-now...please." her mother says, tears forming in her eyes. The child wonders off back to her room, little do her parents know her curious e/c eyes watching. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" the woman scorns her husband.

"Me?! You were going to fucking leave you bitch!" He slaps her once more.

"D-don't think I'm fucking stupid!" she squeaks, "I-I saw you...with another woman." Tears trickled down her porcelain face. "Y-you even brought one h-home."

There was a pause, the sound of the clock ticking surrounding the broken couple. They continued to stare at each other, nothing being said. Seconds...minutes go by

"So this is what this shits about." he wipes sweat from his face, "Boo-fucking-hoo."

"What's that sup-supposed to mean?" her voice cracks.

"Boohoo. Build a bridge and get over it." he responds in an irritated tone.

"Do you not care about our daughter?"

"What about her?"

"I am her mother! She needs her mother!"

"Then why don't you stay and we can work this out?" He smirks as he slowly wraps his arms around her waist.

"N-no!" She pushes him off her.

"No?" he growls, "Why not?"

"I-I..." she sputters, "I can't live like this anymore! The arguing! The snooping! The cheating! The abuse! I am sick of it!"

"Momma?" the child quivers to scared to run towards her, or even intervene.

"I'm leaving you."

"You can't be fucking serious."

There was a silence once more. The woman adjusts her purse on her shoulder and takes a breath. "My lawyer will be sending divorce papers as soon as I am settled."

"Settled?!" The man barks, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

"Elsewhere." She responds bluntly as she opens the door. "I will claim what is mine in a few weeks." she closes the door behind her without so much as a take care. The man stares at the door before pulling it open.

"Good, who needs you anyway! I have plenty of whores lined up for this dick!"

Y/N took this as a cue to run towards the living room.

"Mommy!" she shouts bolting towards he door slamming her small hands against it.

"Oh shut the fuck up." she turns towards her father, "She's not coming back. She doesn't love you." He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

She throws a fit in his arms. Kicking. Screaming. "Let me go! Where's mommy going?! Aaaaaargh!"

"The bitch is gone!" he shouts throwing her onto her bed. "Now shut it you parasite!" he slams the door behind him locking it while doing so.

"G-gone?" she questions, tears streaming down her face. Y/n crawls off her bed and makes her way towards her only exit. She reaches up attempting to open it. She fails. "Mommy?"

She attempts.

She fails.

"M-mommy?"

She attempts.

She fails.

"MOMMY!" she shrieks falling to the floor crying.

The door swings open, "What the fuck did I just say you little brat?!" The man wipes the whiskey drooling from his chin. "Do I need to teach you how to act?!" he starts to pull off his belt.

"D-daddy n-no!"

Four years later

Y/n lays in bed, her bloodshot eyes staring up at the ceiling. Today was like any other day. She came home from school, her father welcomed her, shit faced with some sort of weapon to woop her senseless.

Same ass beating, for no reason might she add.

Same wreak of alcohol.

Same everything.

It was about six o'clock in the evening, the time she was sent to her room while a new hook-up of the week showed up causing another delay in the electricity bill or whatever. She'd show up, ask the man what he wanted, and then they'd go at it until he passed out. She would sneak away the following morning but would leave a little something for him to get off of.

This night, however, they were a lot louder than usual. Y/n pushed her pillows against her ears trying to muffle the sounds, but to her luck, it would barely work.

Nine-thirty came. They finally stopped. Y/n released her force of the pillows and looked up to the ceiling once more looking for patterns.

She saw hearts...  
Stars...  
A new world...  
Her mother.  
She sighs closing her eyes reaching towards her small stereo turning up whatever was playing as she slowly drifts to sleep.

nine years later

It's Friday night, 11:00 PM. y/n's dad blacked out on the couch. Another one of his 'visitors' left soon after their 'playdate'. She lights up a rolled cigarette and opens the window airing out the smell. She hits th joint a few times before she is interrupted by a sound.

"Psst...y/n."

She looks out the window, "Mitch?"

"Old man black out yet?"

"Yeah...why are you here?

"There's a party tonight, commin' or what?"

She thinks for a moment, "Just...just for a bit."

"Whatever, as long as you come." Y/n rolls her eyes removing the screen to her window. She jumps through and follows Mitch to his car.

Moments later, they're outside the gym of their school where loud music blared and lights of different color flashed from the windows.

She enters, hands in her pockets. In the middle of the dance floor, a rather large group of people dances all up against each other . Few people having a "who can get fucked up the fastest" type game. Some couples grinding and engulfed in unattatchable make out sessions which made y/n uncomfortable. She lets out a sigh making her way to a corner, lighting another one of her rolled cigarettes.

"Hey, what's a pretty lady like you doing in a corner without a drink?" A voice slurred.

Y/n blew some smoke in his direction.

"I see..." he responds with an odd expression. She couldn't really make out who it was due to the annoying strobes of the room causing the pain in her head to worsen. "Why don't you have one...on me."

"I don't know." She responds.

"Common baby, what is one drink gonna do?" he hands her a solo cup full of orange tinted liquid.

She shrugs, "Eh, what the hell." She chugs it down, it had an odd taste but what didn't most alcoholic beverages?

"That a girl!" the man exclaims feeling accomplished. He takes her and and leads her to the dance floor "Dance with me." Without a second though, she dances with him.

Everyone's bodies were squished together and the loud music felt even louder. Y/n and the man danced rather close, their figures always touching. Y/n had a dazed expression plastured on her face while the man smirks forcing himself onto her, lips locking together

"W-what the hell?" she managed to say before he pushes his face against hers again more, squeezing her ass in his palm "S-stop tha-" she is interrupted by his tongue in her mouth.

She pushes again.

"What's wrong baby?" he asks in an uncomfortable tone, arms still wrapped around her. She's unable to speak but pushes him enough to cause him to falling into the crowd."What the hell?!" he barks but she's on the run. She pushes her way through the walls of people on the dance floor and finds herself at the empty edges. "Hey get back here!" the man yells, but she keeps moving. Her vision becomes blurry as tears form in her eyes searching for the only person she trusts in this sea of strangers.

"Mitch!" she calls making it to the beer pong station.

"One sec..." he says eying the ping pong ball. He bounces it off the table towards a cup but misses. "Shit" he looks at y/n "What's up?"

"I wanna g-go home." She stutters.

"Oh, common y/n , an hour hasn't passed yet." he pouts.

"P-please." her eyes shifted from him to the dance floor looking for the man. Mitch takes a sip from his cup, "Look, I'm a bit shit faced, but Dan here." pats someone's, presumably Dan's, shoulder "Is a little less shit faced." Everyone around them bellowed with laughter.

"He'll take you home." Mitch gave Dan the keys to his car. "Right?" Dan nodded in response.

"Then...let's go." She mutters heading towards the car.

It was a silent ride back to her place. Dan took some quick glances from time to time but Y/n just stared out the window.

The car pulled to a stop outside her place. "Thanks for the ride." She mumbles unbuckling her seat.

"Not a problem l/n." Dan responds with a weak smile. Y/n returns the smile pushing the door open. "W-wait." he forces a small piece of paper into her hand, "I-if you have any problems, I'm a call away." She only nods a bit as she exits the car.

Almost as soon as she's at her window, Dan pulls away leaving her alone with earlier events in mind. Y/n lets out a sigh as she hops through the entrence to her room and plops down on her bed. She stares up at the ceiling again, face dead of emotion.

 _Creeeeeaaaak_

Her door opens and a shadow hovered over her.

"So," the voice began, "you're finally home." Y/n looks up to see her father.

 _Fear._

Three o'clock in the morning. Well more like 3:17 AM but that didn't really matter to nineteen year old Y/n as she shoves clothing into her duffle bag. Why hasn't she thought of this sooner?!

"Today marks the seventh anniversary of D-Day. This morning we have both Mu-" Y/n turned down her radio not really caring about what was going on as she continued to rummage her drawers for important belongings.

A blanket.

A pillow.

An outfit or two.

Her old stuffed bear that she's kept since her mother left.

A small picture of her mother, folded up in said bear.

She sat on her bed in silence thinking. What if her dad wakes up? What if he finds her? What if? What if? She pushes the bag under her bed. Maybe some other time. She thinks laying down turning up the volume to her little radio again.

 _...Stereo I want it on_  
 _It's taken me far too long_  
 _Don't think I'm all in this world_

Y/n sighs.

 _I don't think I'll be here too long_

She wasn't a huge fan of the music playing but it calmed her down for the most part.

 _I don't think I'll be here too long_

Her eyelids slowly droop down, her train of thought becoming nothing but a blur.

 _I don't think I'll be here too long_

What about now?

 _Yeah yeah yeah I'll pay_

No...she can't

 _When tomorrow_

Not yet...

 _Tomorrow comes today_

Maybe some other time...

3:30 AM

Its been about two and a half months since she thought about running away. Ten weeks of her own mind tricks.

Thinking.

 _Thinking_ things might actually get better.

 _Thinking_ that since she was at least an adult now she would gain some sort of respect from her father. But in reality, nothing has changed.

Her father is passed out once more. Nows her chance.

Y/n pulls her previously packed bag and takes a breath. She's ready, that's for fucking sure.

She hops through the window leaving behind the mess that was her first twenty years of her life.

'I'm actually doing this.' Her prideful thoughts beamed in her mind as she scurries away from the house she would no longer call home.

Minutes later, she finds herself on the streets of the town searching for a resting point of a sort, just to think of her next move. Her shadow guides through the dimly lit alleyway between a restaurant and some other building.

'Maybe it was safe to stop here?' She leans against the wall and slides down choking on her own breath. How long had she been running? How much distance did she gain between her father and here? Will he notice her being gone? Of course he would, he wasn't stupid. But will he search for her?

Maybe...

Maybe not...

She stares up at the stars and smiles slightly. Y/n wasn't normally a person of faith, but she felt like someone was looking out for her. Or was it that someone was watching her?

"Hey?" A gruff voice echoes off the walls into her ears. The hairs of her skin stand but she doesn't turn her head. If she ignores them, they'll probably go away, at least that's what she tells herself. "Oi, I'm talking to you." The voice sounded closer this time. She could feel her heart throb in her neck. "Ya deaf or somethin'?!" This time she stands up and looks at the owner of the voice. He was a largely built male with tanned skin. By the sloppiness of his voice, she could tell that he was intoxicated. The man stood yards away from her, his shadow grazing her feet. Her eyes shift. "That's a good girl." he begins to make his way towards her. She should be running, but her nerves haven't told her muscles to do so.

Now they're only about a foot apart, she's too late. His hand reaches for her cheek as he strokes it. Y/n's breath stays clogged in her lungs, afraid to release it. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone." With that, events from the party two to three years ago flash before her mind. A sudden angst overtakes her as she pushes the man away and starts running the oppisite direction, but that didn't help much for he was quick, despite his looks. He pulls y/n by the arm and pins her to a wall. "What?" he smirks, "Little girl can't have fun?" With a free hand, he holds one of her arms up and with another he begins to slide her top off as he begins to suck on her neck. It was at that moment where she knew what was happening.

"Help!" Y/n shrieks, "Someone! Please! Help m-" her voice is then muffled by one of the man's hands.

"Common baby don't be like that." he whispers into her ear as he reaches for the back of her bra. She continues to scream through his hand, gnawing at it, tears forming in her eyes. That doesn't stop him however.

One hook

 _God please_

Two hooks

 _Please oh help me god_

"Hey!" a voice shouts. Both y/n and the man look over to the owner. "Why you no pick on someone your own size!" it shouts as a figure begins to run towards the man giving him a kick to the chest causing him to fall back. Y/n freezes once more. It's a girl. A younger girl. Her bangs covered the upper half of her face but y/n could tell she was angry. The man looks up to the girl smirking.

"Ah, another toy, huh?"

The girl swings her head towards the h/c haired girl. "Hide. I be back." Her english felt slightly broken but she understood as she gets up holding her bag now covering her chest. She runs off to the nearest dumpster. Her body begins to tremble as she pulls her top back on. The girl, however, cracks her knuckles looking down at the man.

"Now we can do easy, or we can do hard." she smirks.

"Bring it on little kitty." he purrs. That was all she needed before she going into a frenzy.

Y/n could hear loud grunts between the occasional smashing of empty bottles and crunches of wood. She squeezes her eyes shut holding her knees to her chest feeling the weight of responsibility of that girl's possible death on her shoulders.

 _Silence_

"Please God no..." Y/n mumbles.

Foot steps.

One of her blood shot e/c eye's open up in curiosity. Out of the shadows of the alleyway is the girl with the bangs without a scratch on her. Both of y/n's eyes open, staring in awe.

"Bad man gone now." she smiles holding out a hand for her. She takes it and stands up, but doesn't say anything. "You come with me now." The small girl tightens her grip on y/n and drags her along with her. Y/n follows along without a word being pulled out of the alleyway. "You have no voice?" she asks concerned.

"S-sorry." Y/n apologizes under her breath.

"No need to be sorry." the girl reassures. "I should be sorry I no hear sooner." she lets out a giggle as she stops walking to turn towards the woman before her. "How about we know each other?" she offers, "What's your name?"

"Y-y/n" Y/n stutters out. The small girl's smile widens as if she were pleased with her name. Through the street lights, y/n can see the sheen of green in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Y/n." She responds. "I'm _Noodle._ "


End file.
